And You Are?
by paintedallup
Summary: My old Heroes series, it's compete so there is only eleven chapters. Enjoy! : Sylar/OC, OC/Peter, and OC/Claude - Friendship. She knew him before all of this began but why does she want nothing to do with him now? Finished.
1. Beginning

Memories surrounded the room like millions of clouds. He couldn't help himself and ended up touching everything, curtains to pillows.

A knot grew in his throat as he picked up a photo of her, remembering her smile and what he used to be like.

"Gabriel."

Her voice was there haunting his mind, whispers of a life so long ago.

What was and what would never be again. It began to hurt; the pain of the memories pulling on his mind, flashes of her. Her soft lips, it felt like he was kissing them, her eyes, they burned into him, finding out all his secrets.

Gabriel Gray, 10 months ago:

It was a normal day, dry sandwiches and the tick tock of timepieces. The shuffle of feet didn't come, no one, until her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gray?"

All he could think of was that he really needed to fix that bell, and how strange it was to be called Mr, that was his father, not him. One moment his brain was full to the brim with troubling things, and then it was only full of the lovely creature before him.

"Um...ah...yes?"

His cheeks were a deep crimson color; it looked like someone smeared tomato juice all over them.

She looked at him with her eyes, the bluest of all blues, kindness shining in them, something rare these days.

The one thing that made him totally and truly smitten was her smile, it looked too warm like she would never turn anyone away, never leave.

"I'm sorry to bug you, I was just wondering if you would like any cookies. I work at the bakery down the street and we had some extra."

He didn't even notice the plate of steaming cookies she had, all he could hear was her voice, soft like honey, inviting him in from the cold.

"I would love one, and you need not call me Mr. Gray, that's my father's name. I'm just Gabriel, and you are?"

"I'm Rose Tyler; it's a pleasure to meet you Gabriel."

He stroked her picture, the memories filling him up, toes to head. He could almost smell her, peaches and cream. It had been too long, too long since he had kissed her soft lips and heard her giggle, he needed her.

"Rose, this time I'm going to find you, one way or another."


	2. Dreaded Name

"You're different, strange and new."

"I'm not that different, love."

"Claude, you shaved."

He looked strange, no furry mess when she stroked his cheeks, no more brandy breath and smelly old coats.

"What brought on this change? Was it the one you were with?"

Claude took the steaming tea from her hands, waves of anger bouncing off of him, and we're not talking little waves. He was angry most of the time, but never when he came to see her, there was always a smile on his face.

"They found you?"

"Love, you sure you can't read minds too? Now, where's the brandy?"

"Cla-"

"I was joking, Rosie. I'll just have the tea, I know how much you hate seeing me drink."

Her body felt like it was on fire with sorrow, it felt like she was going to cry and never stop, the really bad thing about it was it wasn't what she was feeling.

"Claude, who was the guy with you? The one that was so angry, that I could feel him along with you?"

"Oh, that pansy was Peter, or should I say Mr. Bomb."

She remembered Claude's ranting and ravings about Peter for the past few days, she was even the one that made him go back and help the poor guy.

"Well, where is he?"

"I kind of left him, somewhere…somewhere?"

"Claude! How could you! He really needs our help."

"And why would we want to help him?"

"Because I said so, finish your tea, were going to find Peter, whether you like it or not."

He gulped down his tea just to spite her, knowing that she wouldn't like it if he was burned because of her.

"You felt something, didn't you. What he lost his puppy? Sylars got his tongue?"

She froze, her hand almost on the door knob, the name that haunted her dreams, dreams of bloodshed, lovers, and fresh cookies.

It was hard to even think the name, it felt like a piece of her was being broken away every time the name was said or even whispered.

"Rosie, I-I forgot. I'm so sorry-"

"Let's go before he moves again."


	3. The Same

"I should have had that brandy. You know what, because of this, when we get home, I'll get it and drink it right in front of your face."

"That's nice Claude, really nice."

The Petrelli house loomed in front of them; it was like a pit of emotion, screaming sorrow, hate and death. All it did was make her not wish to enter it, even if she had too.

'Knock, knock'

"I wasn't ready."

"Trust me, love. You'll never be."

"Who's the mind reader now?"

They expected someone other then Peter to answer the door, but were lucky as a blur of black hair showed up.

"You!"

Rose pulled Claude to the side, making Peter miss and it sent him swinging at air, rather then her friend.

"What did you do to make him this angry? Kill his dog?"

Claude stayed behind her, hoping that Peter wouldn't try and hit a girl, using what he had. The pent up anger that seemed to be what he lived on started to die down when his eyes fell on Rose.

"Hello, um…Peter. Can my friend and I come in?"

"Why? What do you want?"

"We still want to help you with your problem, I'm sorry about Claude, he's very emotional."

"Come in, I can't say no to help. I have a lot more problems then I want, the bomb, and now Sylar."

Her body froze up as they made their way though the door, Claude ended up pushing her, the rest of the way. Every where she went the name seemed to be, where the darkness and blood was, trying to drown out all the good.

"Peter, I think we have a lot of the same problems.


	4. Jamie

Every time I think of him, of Sylar, there's a bitter taste in my mouth, and my head starts to ache. Thinking of him just makes the bad memories come and it takes too much trouble to block them all over again.

The flashes of smiles, of his kind eyes, the kisses, so light and happy, they just make me sick.

The memories come and bits and pieces, but somehow the ones I remember more clearly are the ones that caused me the most pain.

"Jamie, get your butt out here! I told you to take out the trash."

I was breathless and covered in many things, flour to egg. It was a rough job, play mother to a boy only seventeen, but the boy himself made it easy.

The smell hit me like a cement wall, the thick and copper smell of blood. As the door flew open, walls, every one of was covered in red, hand prints.

"Jamie!"

My cries came out as whispers; my throat felt like someone was standing on it, cutting off my wind pipes. The bag filled to the brim with his favorite cookies crashed to the floor, rolling right into the puddles of blood.

His body was barely two inches away from my feet, and so was the killer himself, every part of him coated in the red liquid. He whipped around when he heard my small gasp, and my eyes just grew larger along with my terror.

"Gabriel."

My mind seemed to break down, everything was blurry, nothing seemed real, and everything seemed to be spinning.

He tried to catch me, hug me tightly with his bloody hands, and whisper sorry, but a blue shimmering thing separated us.

I ran till the streets didn't look familiar and my feet felt like they were going to fall off.

Memories, they haunt us every hour, every minute of the day. Never leaving us and never letting us rest in peace.


	5. Claude

The memories burned in my brain, they both gaped at me, I was afraid my head had started to smoke.

"Rose? Can you try and find him?"

It always came to that, find him, kill him, and let him in, let old wounds reopen and everything flow out.

My mouth said yes, but my brain was screaming no.

I was barely there, I was falling in the darkest depths of my mind; I felt him, hands warm and eyes full of worry.

He watched me, for the warning sighs, if he saw one tear, one bit of fear, he would tell Peter to sod off and sweep me away from this reality.

But I didn't do that, I didn't become weak, I gave him a smile, big and flashy and forced on the one thing I didn't want to, Sylar.

"I'm ready."

________________________________________________

The blood was stained into my clothes, sticking to my skin like dried ink, a deadly reminder that forever mocked me. It screamed at me, punished me for not seeing it, not seeing the change, the way his eyes darkened and the way he wasn't my Gabriel anymore.

The want filled me to the brim, the want to be the one on that floor blood seeping from my head, to have him find me, and not have a growing hole in my heart.

Soon my lunch was saying hello to me, and I crawled my way to the road, the gravel cutting into my skin.

My voice came out in whispers and whimpers of pain, one name stuck on my tongue, Gabriel, Gabriel Gray.

The road was hard and cold, but there I stayed, waiting for it, hoping for it, waiting for death to sweep me off my feet, just like Gabriel did.

The hum of motors and tires making tracks filled my ears, and my body. I started to fade away, the screaming and yells whirled past my ears; I was too far away to care.

"WANKERS! You're all just a bunch of wankers! Leaving a woman bleeding in the middle of the damn street, this is why I HATE every one of you!"

His voice was distant, like the hum of a train at four in the morning. Trains that Jamie cared too much for, he loved them more then anything and anyone, and said each day that soon he would be driving one himself, tooting the horn just for me as he came past.

Hands like sand paper, and strength like a lion. He held me, carrying me, holding me while I shook with tears and screams that never seemed to stop.

It was hours, days, weeks I stayed still, mourning and being brought back from the edge, by a man, a man I now love as a father.

"You never had the time to tell me your name, love. I'm Claude, and you are?"

"Rose, thank you Claude, thank you so much."

________

My body felt inflamed with pain, the hole beginning to reopen and my heart falling out. I saw him, the evil thing inside him had grown far past the point of return, and I saw a familiar face, his next victim.

'Mrs. Gray, please god no.'

"I know where he is."


	6. It's About Time

"Over my dead, smoking body! Rose, that's out of the question!"

I was beginning to grow irritated, rubbing my hands together; I made myself stop when I saw too much redness.

I had a frown, not a pity smile, or a sad smile, but a frown; this seemed to get his interest.

"It will be over your dead body, if I let Peter and you rush in there like a bunch of morons. I'm not taking that chance, I'm going and that's final."

My voice was firm and demanding, two things I was not, until now. He was furious, his anger seemed to be growing at every mention of the bugger, he called the cookoo bird.

"If you don't stay, I don't think I'll ever be able to leave that place, force field or not."

It was hard, the tears were there dying to find there way down my cheeks, and make me weak once again. I was like a ticking time-bomb of tears.

"Fine, GO! Yell if he tries anything, I'll bash his little sociopathic head in."

The winding stairs seemed to turn into creatures that would gobble me up if I tried to go up them. Every step I took made me feel even more afraid, just seeing his face, his eyes, the eyes of Sylar not Gabriel, would make me break.

I could shatter; become nothing but dust, a hollow person.

The door stood there, becoming a huge mouth, fangs and all, if I dared come in, it would sallow me up.

I didn't know if it was me or my heart that rang it, I just know it was barely hearable, only to him.

"I'll get it, mom."

The feeling, like air was being taken from my lungs, it was the feeling I always knew to run and hide with, but there I was, waiting for my impeding doom.

'Gabriel Gray, you're finally going to pay'

-

My mouth was dry, like I had eaten a bunch of cotton balls, and the peanut butter sandwich didn't help.

I watched her, mutter and ramble on, the same old mother, nothing to make her stand out, nothing at all.

The sweater vest seemed a size to small, my hair too prefect, like I was trying to be someone I had let go so long ago.

For a moment I thought there was ringing in my head that I was falling father off the edge, but then I remembered normal humans use doors and door bells.

"I'll get it, mom."

I needed to try it again, to blend in, act normal when I was far from it. I didn't know what was behind the door, a tax man; mother had a lot of those, a girl scout, cookies and all.

For a moment I needed my glasses to see clearly again, I needed someone to come and shake me awake from this dream, but there was no one, no one but her.

"Rosie?"


	7. Face to Face

"Rosie?"

___

"Rosie, you love me, don't you?"

"Forever and always, Gabriel."

____

'Sylar'

"G-Gabriel."

My words were lost, hidden deep inside me and they weren't going to be found. There he was, the man that haunts my dreams, and never leaves.

Sweater vests and tidy hair, all that was missing were the glasses and the heart.

It was hard; all I wanted to do was to make him feel how Jamie felt, to make him pay.

"I-I brought you another snow globe, Mrs. Gray."

Hugs and kisses, as he watched, eyes as big as saucers. He was afraid, two feet away, that's how I wanted him, his mind on me, my smile, rather then killing the person I loved before me.

"Rose! It's been too long, were you with Gabriel on his trip? He went around the world!"

Lies and false hope, he feeds it to her like pie, rich and sweet, but sometimes the richness gives you an belly ache.

"No, it's been awhile since I've seen Gabriel, a very long time."

I wish I could crawl up in a ball and escape his eyes, following my every move, wanting what he could never, ever have again.

Her warm hugs kept me there, kept me from screaming my head off and running into Claude's open arms.

"We've missed you so much, haven't we Gabriel?"

"Yes, very much."

Butter sandwiches and apple pie fill our bellies, but mine still feels sick and empty, while his feel full and warm.

In no time his hands find mine, testing me, seeing if I'll tear mine away.

I'm very good at passing tests.

"Hold still!"

I hoped the camera flash would bring out the true man, growling and all, but there he was fake sweetness in his eyes, and a smile lingering on his lips.

I wanted Claude's fingers, his hand not Gabriel's, heck I would even settle for Peter and his sweaty hands.

This lie went too far, I could handle hugs and hand holding, pie eating and mushy fakeness, but I couldn't take his lips on mine.

"No, stop."

My lips whispered, while my mind screamed. I pulled away, keeping the fake smile on my lips, waiting for the true man to come out, fangs and yellow eyes.

I was pulled back, there was never a no for him, he had power and only wanted more.

"You have to stay, don't leave me again, never again! Come with me."

Mommy saw what had been hidden, and she didn't like it one bit, he was beginning to be lost in her eyes. His hands wrapped around me like fly paper, trapping me within him.

My screams came out this time loud and clear like the sound of church bells.

"STOP! Or she dies!"

My voice died down as Mrs. Gray let out a scream of her own, banging into the wall, falling to the ground like a rag doll.

"Come."

I took his hand, dread filled me to the brim.

I don't think I'm coming back.


	8. Hated Foe

Lips, is that all that love is? The kissing of lips, the wanting, not the laughing, not the feelings and the true love?

If that's true, then I hate love, more then I hate the man that has me trapped within his strong hands.

I can feel his want, the want for power, and the want for me over powering him.

Claude and Peter are miles and miles away, but I can still feel there anger strong within me, and the tears of a broken mother who finds her son isn't what she though he was.

"You're going to squeeze my hand off, Sylar."

I pulled my hand away, it hurts and I felt sick from his touch. A wicked smile coated my lips, the smile of a broken girl that only wanted to see the bad guy suffer, and pay for his many sins.

He was shocked, eyes big and large, seeing what he did to me, seeing that he made me hate. Made my soul tarnished with hate and revenge, he brought me back into reality with a push.

"You make me sick, horrible man, do you think you can come and I would still love you? You don't deceive to be called Gabriel, he died along time ago."

I screamed the words of hate at him with my voice strong and clear, everything finally busting out of me like a busted pipe.

"Rosie?"

I caught my breath, a small sad smile coming out, and the tears finally coming.

"Rosie is dead, too."

I let the blue shimming thing coat my whole body, keeping out the darkness and evil. My eyes and ears were closed to the evil, see no evil, hear no evil, do no evil.

"I'm sorry."

His whispers were lies, lies that come from a snake who wants the mouse to come into its mouth.

I hear him, voice strong, cursing and doing what he promised, beating in his head with one hit.

"He got away, wanker."

I let the defense down, following to ground, broken and hollow, ready to be home, safe in bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm weak."

His hands were warm and soft, not Claude's, but Peter's, someone new that brushed his lips with mine, addicted to something weak and impure.

"Don't be sorry, you're anything but weak."


	9. Meeting The Family

Tea and brandy the smell was strong and right in front of my nose. He smelled of smoke the familiar smell that always brought me back to reality. Now there's a new smell I remember, the smell of him, aftershave and hope, of Peter.

His lips still lingered on mine and his face still fresh in my mind.

"Where-"

"Where's nanny-boy? He stayed by your side all night, he's off getting us some grub."

There was a bit more anger to his words; I bet he had seen the quick lip-lock between Peter and me.

He wasn't a jealous boyfriend, using his fists; he was a jealous father, using his words.

"Coffee and lemon Danishes, all we need for a good unhealthy breakfast…oh you're awake."

His smile was ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My favorites."

"I told him that, truffle. And don't you ever call her that, it's mine and mine only."

"Truffle?"

"It's a long story, a lot of vomit and truffles. Trust me you don't want to know."

Flowers, wild things and poppies, they surrounded me. It was hard to move, so many flowers, from every country around.

"Time traveling can come in handy for cheering up lovely damsels."

We didn't speak about the moment of weakness the other night, just ate our Danishes and stayed mute. More killings filled up the news, missing brains and ripped open heads.

"Please leave, both of you."

They looked like two fish out of water gasping for breathe; all I could do was smile.

"I'm sick of both of you treating me like a child, staying here being my protectors when your dying to go and find Sylar. Go."

"Don't go using your voodoo on us now, luv."

"NOT. VOODOO. GET OUT."

He stared at me, knowing I didn't tell lies. I knew what they were feeling, I hit the target. Peter found his way over to me after staying clear from me for most of the morning. His lips found my cheek soft and gentle, loving.

"Let's not think about Sylar for one day, I really would like you to meet my family. You can come too Claude."

Claude didn't have to me to figure out that he was lying, being nice is something that sometimes escapes him.

"Nope, got things to do. Plus I rather not be around when you two start making out."

Blushes started to spread on both of our faces.

-

It was taunting me, big and blue house with people that judge me. A scary woman with a guilty soul, I could see her sins plain and clear like a tall building. But her eyes soften when she sees him, hugs him tight afraid of letting free, so I button up lips and tell him nothing.

Nathan Petrelli, I was going to vote for him. Hmmm…he really is like superman. Hard face and eyes as he watches me with worried eyes, but soon they melt away when he sees Peter. Hand and hand, trying not run out the door.

"Rose this is my brother Nathan and my mother, guys this is Rose. She can make a force fields. Nathan can fly."

"I know."

I gave them the best smile I could, stress plus me is not good.

Then I felt it, the squeeze, the beginning of something new and the past so far away. How could this be happening so soon? After I thought I didn't have a heart any more, that Gabriel took it with him.

"It's nice to meet you."

This time I came out with a true smile that would never have been there without the guy holding tight to my hand, if he wasn't here I would still be in bed. Maybe this could work out, maybe, maybe. Maybe Sylar won't darken my door step again, maybe, maybe.

I'm filled to the brim with maybes.

It might be false hope, but right now it's all I have.

"Make this a quick trip, Peter. I'm not feeling the family love."


	10. Dreams

"Peter!"

His body was at my feet, lifeless.

The piece of glass, sharp and shiny, stared up at me from the back of his head. Something so small, worthless could turn your eyes gray and take away your world. My vision was blurry with his blood, the pain of his death filled me up till my knees went weak and I fell to the ground.

"Rose, Rose, open your eyes!"

Monster's fingers grasp on to me like handcuffs, trapping me within him. Eyes of a beast watching me with worry.

One word rang out as everything went black.

"Murderer."

_______

"Jamie! Jamie? Where are you? The trains coming!"

The loud whistle of the train filled my ears, smoke filling my lungs and the people waving from the train. Jamie's smile caught my eye, the conductor of the fast moving train, going right past me.

"Jamie! Stop! Don't forget me!"

He went right past me. In a whirl of black, Peter's familiar face sticking out from one of the many widows.

"Don't leave me, I want to come with!"

"You don't deserve to come, you're the reason their blood was spilled. You didn't see the threat, the monster in your house, right before your eyes, but all you saw was someone that was already dead. You didn't stop him; you welcomed him into your house with open arms. Rose, you killed them."

The cruel face of my own personal devil laughing at my tears and pain. My nightmare man, forever haunting me in my dreams and out.

His hands like blocks of ice grabbing me like a bird trying to fly away. All Peter wanted to do was set me free and watch me fly away, all Sylar wanted to do was cage me and break my wings.

"Who would want someone like you? Anyone that touches your skin ends up dead and buried, turning into ash. You belong to me, you and your tainted soul, your mine my tainted princess."

He began to pull me into him, into the darkness, swallowing me up whole. But I see it the light, shining bright, Peter and his crooked smile. His hand reaches for me, pulling me back.

"It's not my fault, not my-"

_________

I was afraid, the dream felt so real, I was afraid I would never wake up and would be always trapped there with my nightmare man. But then I afraid of waking up, what would I find, a Peter dead and gray eyed and a Sylar arms wrapped around me?

"Peter?"

A blacked out Sylar was laid out next to me, a map in pieces on top of him. Peter was gone, no dead gray eyes and no big crooked smile.

"Peter! Peter, don't die, and come back. I want to come with!"

The darkness took me over again, pulling me back in.

_________

The smell of hair gel and brandy filled me up, I hoped Claude with anger in his eyes. I dared to smile at the thought of it but it fell just as fast as it came. I was face to face with Nathan Petrelli.

"N-Nathan?"

His eyes were red and puffy, crying something I believe he had never done before.

Without knowing it I let out a yelp of surprise and terror when I saw his crooked smile once again.

"Peter! I th-though-"

The tears came as a flood down my cheeks, almost enough to kill a whole ant farm. His fingers took away the stinging tears and his lips kissed them away.

"I'm here, Rose. And I'm not going any where."


	11. The End

It's the end of the world flames and all; it's the end of world, the end of me and the end of her.

She, her I still have her heart torn and worn trapped in a cage next to mine. It's beating twice as much as mine, beating to break free, and beating until it can't beat anymore.

All I see is red, red blood and red rage filling me up until all I am is red.

I'm dying, I'm dead, and all I want to do is change, or do I? Why, why would I ever do such a thing? For her, for her, for the one and only feeling of love I had. I could change for her; I need to change for her.

But do I have the chance? Is it all in vain? Is it too late?

I see her eyes, tears filling but trying to hide that she cares that she cares for someone lost, for someone that she hates with every bone in her body.

All I see is her as I begin to slip into darkness, darkness that will be all I am, darkness.

-

"Don't go. He'll kill you if you go. I won't let him take anyone else from me, I won't!"

If I wasn't so weak I would be on my knees begging or holding him down away from windows or doors. But here I was, sniffling saying whispers and hoping he would fold to my pleadings.

I knew his answer before he did, I hated myself for being so selfish but I wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"I have to, Rose. I have to."

"I know I know I'm just being silly. Get your things, I'm going with you."

His whole body went into attack mode as soon as I said those words and jumped to my feet not as weak as I thought.

"No-"

"Yes. I heard you talking; I'm the only hope with trying to stop you. Miss Force field remember, and just like you I have to. Don't even think about stopping me, I'm a hero, you're a hero so let's go and save the world!"

"Let's go save the world with a pansy, a secret agent that tried to kill me and an itty-bitty cheerleader? Let's go for it! But one thing first love birds, no kissing, hugging or any other kind of contact."

"Claude!"

"Claude!"

"And no talking at the same time, now were off!"

-

We were seconds, ticking away waiting for it, holding our breath and wanting the wait to finally end. Just a call away and we save the world or we die trying. Some would want to stand tall and take in the breath of victory but I would rather fall and take my last breath filled with peace.

Strange yes, but is still something.

His words hit me in the wrong way, 'we're going to find him' I didn't feel what I thought I would, I felt guilt tugging at my heart when I thought that relief would be settling in my bones.

He doesn't deserve guilt or any kind of compassion, not with what he did to me and the rest of them.

It's just we were going to find him and kill him, and all I wanted to do was find the real him hidden under the mask. We took our steps faster, wanting it to come and go.

Then it was all gone, we weren't waiting any more just falling to the floor. A flash of light pushed us apart and then all it was, darkness.

-

"Peter?"

When my eyes slowly opened I found that I was no longer surrounded by buildings and streetlights, no I felt the cool carpet on my face and found that I was in a place that was familiar, too familiar. Fear closed up my throat, and shock made me cry out like a child close to tears.

"No, oh god no."

Home sweet home, home that once was a place I went only in my nightmares, but here it was clear as a bell and so was he.

The cry turned from sorrow to joy as I saw him, HIM, the him that had been dead for too long. He was grinning away at that silly little model train of his, making improvements where none were needed.

"Hey, coming in! Is Rose here?"

My smile dropped and so did my senses, everything seemed to go numb as I saw him smiling and what today was today was the day from my nightmares. Today was the day he murdered my brother.

Screams, whispered or yelled just flew past them as they just went on and on, fake smiles and sweating palms.

I try to close my eyes, not see the blood, see the terror but something keeps them wide open and all the screams held inside come trembling out like hissing snakes.

'Feel guilty for him now, Rose, want to spare his life? I guess not.'

Shaking I woke to the sounds of the city and Peter's uneven breaths hot on my face. He's awake, staring at the screaming girl in both wonder and shock worry covering every inch of his face, the crooked smile now a crooked frown.

"Thank God, are you ok? I don't know what the hell happened! I saw someone I thought was dead."

"Me too, and I saw someone that is going to be dead very soon."

-

The call came, ringing loud in our ears like church bells, and we were up and about still shaking from our not-dreams.

His voice came through in pieces but soon we were running as fast as our feet would take us, frowning on the outside and grinning like fools on the inside.

He came like a hurricane and blew us all off our feet, hands still bloody and face sick with delight as his eyes fell on us. Bennet was first, knocked out with the first hit, and then they were face to face, as I stood and watched the hero and villain.

Every part of me was inflamed with anger as his eyes fell on me, the delight wavering only for a second, looking melancholy, but he would have no pity from me.

"Let's see who's the villain and who's the hero today, who gets the girl and saves the world. I bet it won't be you, Mr. Exploding-man? What do you think? Can you bear to kill her along with haft of New York?"

He stepped closer, placing an invisible hand around Peter's throat, and a grin of a villain filling out his cheeks.

I ran, I ran right into him, all the anger boiling over and for a moment I was afraid that soon there would be nothing left of him but shreds.

"ROSE!"

He pushed me back a safe distance, too soft and too nice, I wanted mean I wanted the monster the he was not the thing that he pretended to be.

It wasn't much but it was enough, he looked from me to Peter who was surrounded by a force field so strong that no one or thing could get passed it.

The pressure of it was draining me; in no time my knees could no longer support me and fell to the ground. It came with pain blinding but I still held on and I would go until every last bit of strength was gone.

"Don't speak, don't say a word to me Sylar, just lay there and watch me save the world from YOU."

My voice came out stronger then the rest of me, a soft growl to my words and a glare to my eyes as I watched him. His words were filling up in him and soon I was going to a spot on the sidewalk along with the rest of the world, I felt the numbness settling in and welcomed it. I was killing myself without him there to do it.

"I love you."

His words were stings, tiny knifes cutting into my skin and each word brought sickness.

"I hate you, Sylar. I loved, Gabriel."

When his eyes found me, sad and glossy I thought that there might be a chance, a flicker of hope in all of this dark, but for the millionth time I was wrong. He was walking, coming closer and somehow I wanted him too, but then in a flash, the clink of a blade he was gone gasping for air as it went in.

"YATTA!"

A smile, red and strange was on his lips then all I saw was gray.

Peter was calling, Peter was yelling, tears in his words as the protection began to flicker and finally faded into nothing but air.

I was dead but I could see, see him lighting up like a birthday candle, they came in twos, first the girl then the brother with eyes as big as moons as they flew, flew away and then I died.

Or I hoped I did.

END OF VOLUME ONE.


End file.
